pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cynthia (Adventures)
Cynthia is a character in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Champion of the Sinnoh region. Appearance Cynthia is a tall, and slender young lady with wavy knee-length creamy blonde hair that has bangs covering her left eye. Her eyes are grey. She wears straight black leg trousers, a long black coat with a V neck and black fur rimming the cuffs and running down the end of the coat and a large teardrop shaped ornament on the center of the coat, probably used as a fastener, she also dons a black top underneath. Her outfit is finished with black kitten heels and a yellow stripe on each shoes. For accessories she wore a large, black feathery ruff around her neck with two hair clips in her hair, both resembling two teardrop-shaped object conjoined with a pale yellow stripe. Personality Biography Cynthia was born in Celestic Town.D&P072: Shunning Spiritomb Diamond & Pearl arc Cynthia was passing through Eterna City. She found Diamond, Pearl and Platinum training, and was amused by their friendship. She also noticed that their Piplup, Chimler and Tru were together for some time, and were close to changing form. She smiled, as she was right that they evolved.D&P009: Ring Around the Roserade I Cynthia met up with Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. The boys thought she could be a bad woman, and performed an act for her. Cynthia laughed, and introduced herself to them. She decided to spend some time training the trio, and gave them pointers: her Spiritomb used Psychic to trap Tru's Razor Leaf and Prinplup's Bubble. Before the training ended, Cynthia admitted she was confident in Platinum's skills, and added that in the heat of battles, they should adapt their mind set, for battles didn't always go the way they planned. Cynthia bid them farewell, and turned to the spiky building, where she heard that the bike store owner was attacked and captured. Hearing his pleads, she had Spiritomb use Psychic to have Razor Leaf and Bubble crash into the building. She heard some men fleeing, and thought they were terrified of her power. After having Spiritomb free the man, Cynthia walked away.D&P010: Ring Around the Roserade II Cynthia came to Mr. Backlot's manor to investigate the case of a missing Psyduck. When she met him at the manor, she became pleased to have encountered Diamond and Pearl, too, and noticed they grew stronger as trainers. She also noticed Platinum through the window, and noted she was more radiant than before, and that their Pokémon must've evolved at the same time again. Cynthia admitted to the boys her purpose for coming to the mansion, and has heard that a number of Psyduck was on Route 210, and blocked the path. Cynthia let Diamond, Pearl and Platinum go atop her Garchomp, while she decided to cycle on her bike, a wish that she felt like it was never fulfilled. The group quickly raced to Route 210, where they encountered the group of Pokémon. Cynthia used a hose and a tank, filled with the Secret Potion that could cure the Psyduck's migraine. The Psyduck's pain was lifted off, and Cynthia found a Psyduck with curly hair, which went missing. Cynthia became pleased that the people from Celestic Town would be happy to know the path was cleared, but believed someone has grouped the Psyduck together to barricade the route. The group went to the nearby cafe, where they encountered Cynthia's grandmother, who promised to tell Diamond, Pearl and Platinum about the legend of Sinnoh lakes.D&P030: Suffering Psyduck Cynthia met her grandmother at the cafe, along with the trio. The group, along with her grandmother, went inside for a glass of milk. After Diamond and Pearl performed their act to Cynthia's grandmother, nicknamed Granny, Cynthia decided to part ways. She went on a bike to return Psyduck to Amity Square and report to Mr. Backlot. To help the group, she lent them her Garchomp.D&P031: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone I Her grandma called, reporting that Cyrus came to Celestic Town and blew up the cave's entrance to study the wall paintings. Cynthia replied they needed to create a team to protect the cave, in case the enemy came to revisit it.D&P033: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone III Cynthia came with her Garchomp to Celestic Town, where she met with her grandmother. Cynthia became pleased that the defenses they put has prevented incidents so far. However, she has heard that Cyrus spoke about an ancient script. Granny explained that he broke into a house and took a peak at the script, but she managed to protect it. Cynthia told while she hasn't managed to decipher the script yet, she didn't want the enemy to take it, either, and felt it was her duty to protect it. Granny took the script out of her hair, where she hid it, and counted on Cynthia, who declared she would protect it.D&P047: Maddening Magby With Team Galactic's commanders and grunts gone, Cynthia has ended her wait, and broke through Team Galactic's building at Veilstone City. There, she encountered Cyrus, and declared she was a researcher of Sinnoh's myths. The two ended the talk, and sent Spiritomb and Honchkrow to battle.D&P069: Halting Honchkrow Cyrus noted Cynthia was also the Sinnoh Champion, which made her remark that she would not hold back in battling those that knew her status. Her Spiritomb defeated Honchkrow with Shock Wave, as Cynthia declared she'd defeat Cyrus. Cyrus sent his Weavile, who managed to freeze Spiritomb's stone, and prevent Cynthia from curing its status by using a berry, with Embargo move. Cynthia switched Spiritomb with Milotic, and declared that Cyrus attacked her hometown, who explained that he learned where the lake guardians were located. He also added that he chose Lake Valor to be evaporated, to destroy the entity of willpower. As Milotic defeated Weavile, Cyrus sent Gyarados. As the dawn was approaching, Cynthia got blinded a bit from the sun rays, allowing Cyrus to use the moment to have Gyarados use Dragon Dance and defeat Milotic with Giga Impact. Cyrus declared Gyarados was on a rampage, and wondered when it would stop. Cynthia sent Garchomp, who became furious to encounter Cyrus, as it still remembered the defeat. While Cyrus got word that the team could craft the second Red Chain, Cynthia had little choice left but to have Garchomp use the ultimate move, though it wasn't perfected yet. Garchomp used Draco Meteor, which badly wounded Cyrus and Gyarados. Cyrus became amused by the move, showing how space energy could be impressive. Moreover, he pointed out Garchomp was exhausted, while Gyarados was still able to fight. He believed that was what made Cynthia's heart flawed, for she could not control the emotions. Since he had little time to spare, Cyrus left on Gyarados to control time and space, which made Cynthia realize he had to stop him before he could summon Dialga and Palkia.D&P072: Shunning Spiritomb Cynthia wandered around the building, and encountered Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, who were unconscious. She woke them up, and became amazed that the trio came here to save the lake guardians, and succeeded. She applauded them for standing up to Team Galactic, and even heard of their fight at Celestic Town from Granny, and believed this to be destiny, since she hoped to see them again. Cynthia added that she fought Team Galactic's boss, Cyrus, and reminded them about their training in Eterna City. She explained that she went there to rescue the bike shop owner, Rad Rickshaw, in order to gather information about Cyrus. She added that was a dangerous man, and doubted by saving Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie that his plans have been stopped. She explained he went to Mt. Coronet, where all the grunts went there. The trio joined her, and rode on her Garchomp, while she cycled on her bike to Mt. Coronet.D&P074: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia I The group arrived to the foothold of the mountain. Cynthia suspected Cyrus to be atop the mountain, but explained while Cyrus was able to make the second Red Chain, the lake guardians had been released, so she pointed out he only had one chain. Suddenly, rocks started falling down, which the group evaded. They looked the top, to which Cynthia became shocked that Cyrus managed to summon Dialga and Palkia. Pearl asked what kind of Pokémon were those; Diamond, Platinum and Cynthia turned around, and became surprised to see Pearl being distorted. Diamond went to rescue Pearl, while Platinum warned him. They repeated this action twice, but they did not know the cause of this; Cynthia feared it was due to Dialga and Palkia that the space and time was being warped. She feared the energy they were emitting would destroy the entire region. She ran off, but nearly tripped over, as the battle in Eterna City exhausted her, and assumed the space and time warp also caused her to be weaker than usual. Still, she and others held onto Garchomp, who carried them to the top, until Dialga and Palkia attacked them.D&P075: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia II Cynthia went with Platinum, and noticed that the Gym Leaders were hurt. The latter feared that Dialga and Palkia had attacked them, just like they were attacking Diamond and Pearl. Platinum received some of the Gym Leaders' Pokémon, but the Poké Balls got damaged by Palkia's attack. Platinum became furious, but Cynthia tackled her to save her from Palkia's attacks. In doing so, Cynthia dropped a scroll, which Platinum was able to read. Cynthia became surprised that Platinum was able to read it, who tried to learn how to defeat Dialga and Palkia, while Cynthia became concerned where Cyrus went to.D&P076: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia III Cynthia noted that Dialga and Palkia have been attacking them, ever since they appeared. She believes that to be Cyrus' fault, since he did had them attack each other before he lost control of them. Suddenly, he heard Cyrus' words how the incomplete ones would be swallowed. When Pearl fell down from the fight, Platinum and Cynthia went to him, but he stated he was fine.D&P077: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia IV As Cyrus declared that the incomplete world would be ended, Cynthia noted he was right, as the distortions became even stronger. She noticed a Regigigas having emerged, and noted it came out of Platinum's bag.D&P078: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia V Cynthia observed the fight between Regigigas and the two Legendary Pokémon, and became amazed that it took them down. When Cyrus was beaten by Dialga and Palkia, Cynthia noted that he was badly wounded, in body and mind. She also applauded Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, for due to their efforts, Sinnoh was saved. With nothing else left, Cynthia went with them to take the Gym Leaders to the hospital.D&P079: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia VI Platinum arc Cynthia was with her grandma at Veilstone City. Granny noticed that Cynthia was interested as to why they came here. She held onto a meteorite in the crack in the ground, remarking its energy, which made Cynthia annoyed by her granny's foolishness, as there were people in the region that were still fighting to protect the region. Granny yelled at Cynthia, and reminded her about the fight against Cyrus, where Garchomp used Draco Meteor. Granny belittled Cynthia, for the move was imperfect, and used it in anger. Cynthia became ashamed, but promised to work more to perfect the move. Granny laughed, claiming Cynthia became a bit arrogant, as her title as a Champion made her believe she was much stronger than she actually was. Cynthia became silent again, to which granny pointed out this was the place where she was training Draco Meteor move when she was young. Thus, she braced Cynthia to start her training over, so they could work on perfecting Garchomp's Draco Meteor move.PT015: The Final Dimensional Duel I When Giratina and Charon emerged from the Distortion World, Cynthia was awating them, and had Garchomp use Draco Meteor on them.PT024: The Final Dimensional Duel X Cynthia's grandmother applauded her daughter, for Giratina didn't even anticipate it could be attacked, and could not even dodge the Draco Meteor move. Cynthia's grandmother admitted that she couldn't know that it would've emerged at Eterna City, while Cynthia explained to Charon that she had suspected it would eventually come to Sunyshore City, to feel a bit of light, since it had no warmth in the Distortion World. With Charon arrested and everyone returned, Cynthia felt this to be a happy ending, to which her grandmother asked of her to take her to the MooMoo Milk shop at Route 210. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum visited them, to which Cynthia had to repay her grandmother for the special training, who asked of the three children to continue honing their skills. She heard Looker mentioning something about Unova, but her grandmother asked of her to go with her Garchomp.PT025: The Final Dimensional Duel XI HeartGold & SoulSilver arc Cynthia watched as Dialga and Palkia were flying from Johto to Sinnoh region. Cynthia went to call her grandma about this when Palmer approached her. He shook hands with Cynthia, as they both were from Sinnoh region. Palmer admitted he came to Johto to battle strong trainers, and admitted this made him neglect his family. Cynthia admitted she was researching legends, which made Palmer wonder what were the Legendary Pokémon that she had just seen. Cynthia became suspicious of Palmer, to which he explained he was just one of the Frontier Brains. Cynthia sensed that he had something powerful in his pocket; Palmer was amazed by her perceptiveness, and showed her a Regigigas he had caught. He claimed his friend Brandon lent some Pokémon that awakened Regigigas, which helped him in catching it, but noted it was too powerful for him and had to leave it at Snowpoint Temple. The two concluded that Regigigas had little purpose in protecting Sinnoh region, which was not threatened at that time.HGSS019: All About Arceus IX Pokémon On hand See also *Cynthia (anime) *Cynthia (DPA) *Cynthia (PBK) *Cynthia (Generations) *Cynthia (Masters trailer) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Champions